The Doctor and His Oncoming Storm
by BlueEyedWolf33
Summary: "Did you just show me a blank piece of paper?" She looked back at him, her eyebrow arched slightly. This seemed to puzzle the man for a moment before he turned to look at the blank paper for himself. "Yes. Yes, I did. It was a test actually, to see just how clever you are..." He tapped her on the end of her nose and she jerked. "I'm clever?" "Indeed..." He beamed at her, so proud.
1. Chapter 1

**The Doctor and His Oncoming Storm**

**Third Person's POV**

Rubbing a towel through her hair, she stepped through the sliding glass door to her hotel room. She had just gotten back from her self inflicted training and her body and hair were damp due to the salt water she had stirred up.

Leaving the sliding glass doors open behind her, she glanced back at the dark clouds boiling in the distance, another result from her "training". It would take them a couple hours to actually reach shore so she still had time before they struck home and it began to get messy.

Stripping the wet clothes from her body, she tossed them aside and stepped into the shower.

Turning the knob all the way to the left, she let the steaming hot water flow down her flawless skin, her muscles stretching wonderfully under the heat, relief washing over her after the long day of work she had been through. Scrubbing some cheap shampoo and conditioner into her hair, she dried herself off and stepped out of the bathroom with a clean set of clothes on.

Deciding that it would be best to head out and get some food to feed her rumbling belly, she glanced at the clock on the night stand. It was 9:37 p.m.

It was a good time of the night. Later, which meant less people prowling about. Which meant that the chances of her being recognized where slim.

Shrugging her shoulders, she grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled it over her head before picking up her cloth satchel which held her wallet, which held her fake I.D., which sat beside her almost nonexistent amount of money. Heading out into the hallway, she turned and locked the door behind her.

Just as she turned to head down the long hallway, she looked into her bag to put her key away and make sure that she had some money. However, as she kept walking, she couldn't see the person coming towards her and bumped into them.

"Sorry!" She said as she looked up at the man who was beaming despite the fact that they had run into each other. He didn't respond and instead just looked her up and down slightly and she frowned, ready to punch him should he try anything funny. He looked a little... off.

"Hello!" He suddenly cried, his eyes sparkling with barely contained glee.

"Hello..." She replied back, still slightly unsure of what was going on with this man. He just continued to smile at her, wringing his hands together.

It was at this time that she took her time to look at the man. He was dressed in a rather dingy looking jacket. His hair was brushed off to one side and the longer they stood there staring at each other, the more he seemed to grow uncomfortable as well. His hands continued to wring together until they slowly rose to adjust his bow tie.

"Excuse me for asking this..." She looked up from his old dress shoes to his face. "You're Samantha Greene." His remark sounded more like a statement.

She felt the color drain from her face and she smiled tightly. "No, sorry. I get that a lot actually! Sorry. But I really have to go..." She tried to blow the man off by walking off but he matched her steps to catch up with her.

"Are you sure? Isn't it kind of odd that you have a very _American_ accent yet you are staying here in... Where are we? Jamaica?" He raised an eyebrow in her direction and she licked her lips nervously. She never was one for confrontation.

"Aren't you a little out of place with your _own_ British accent?" She replied right back and the man just beamed like a young boy. He then laughed before clasping his hands together.

"They said you'd be a sharp one!" He cheered before looking her up and down again. "So, Samantha!" He began walking towards her, his hands still together. "Are you hungry?"

"I never said that my name was Samantha..." She murmured before reaching into her bag and taking hold of Chatnir. If he got any closer, she would seriously hit him.

"Oh, don't play that game with me! You're acting like a child!" He scolded her slightly and both her eyebrows rose in surprise. Honestly, this man didn't look like he had a threatening bone in his body. "I _know_ your name is Samantha!"

She just stood there for a moment, something about this man becoming familiar to her. She had sworn that she had met him somewhere. "I'm sorry. But, do I know you?"

"No... You don't. Not this face anyway. Not yet..." He muttered before reaching a hand up and squishing his cheeks together. She could only raise an eyebrow at that last statement. "New face. New body. New everything!"

When he looked back to the woman before him, he saw the confusion written on her face. "Sorry! I'm the Doctor!" He reached into his jacket and she tensed but relaxed slightly when he only pulled a billfold out from the pocket inside. Flipping it open, he let her inspect whatever appeared on the paper. He waited in anticipation, wondering what type of title he would have on this adventure.

"Did you just show me a blank piece of paper?" She looked back at him, her eyebrow arched slightly. This seemed to puzzle the man for a moment before he turned to look at the blank paper for himself before he snapped it shut and returned it to his pocket.

"Yes. Yes, I did. It was a test actually, to see just how clever you are..." He tapped her on the end of her nose and she jerked her head back slightly. _He's weird._

"And am I... clever?"

"Very much so! Now, about that dinner...?"

"And I don't think that I can go to dinner with you. I'm sorry but I just met you!" She turned once more to leave.

"It'll be my treat!" He called after her and she froze mid step. Turning around to face the odd man once more, he had a lopsided grin on his face and right on cue, her stomach growled. It also didn't help that her wallet was nearly empty and she didn't want to risk another trip to her bank so soon.

"Fine..." She muttered, running a hand over her face. "And I didn't catch your name it was Doctor...?"

"What?" He just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Doctor who?" The man just beamed again before the smile fell into a smirk.

"Exactly." He turned and began walking down the long hallway, leaving a very confused woman behind him. Yet her curiosity got the best of her and she looked back down the hall to see that it was empty before she began to follow the strange man.

After finally catching up with him, she fell into step beside the strange man and eyed him carefully, still unsure how she knew him.

"So, little Sammy girl!" He clasped his hands together again before he looked over at her, eyeing her up and down once again. "Well, I guess that name doesn't work anymore considering you're not... little!" Sam just continued to eye him, confused about what he was talking about. "Anyway, what would you like to eat?" He asked as they exited the hotel and began walking down the dark street.

She just shrugged. "Something... cheap."

"Nonsense! I've got plenty of money!" They walked passed an ATM and he reached into his jacket once more before withdrawing some sort of weird remote and he flashed it at the machine. A weird, high-pitched noise came from the handheld device and the ATM started shooting out hundred dollar bills.

Sam could only gape in awe as the man bent down to retrieve the bills before he casually shoved them in his pockets and carried on like nothing ever happened. She also glanced around to see that the street was empty so she bent down to pick up the rest of the money on the ground. But when she looked back up, the strange Doctor was gone.

"Doctor!" She called after him and she jogged to try and find him. Coming around the corner, she nearly collided with someone again and she screamed as did the strange Doctor when the two of them collided. Both jumped back in surprise but Sam just placed a hand on her chest to calm her beating heart.

"Nearly gave me heart attacks!" He exclaimed as he placed his own hand on his chest. "Now come along, Jo!" He called to her before he grabbed her hand and began to pull her along.

Once again, the color drained from her face and she yanked her hand free from the man's grasp.

"_What_ did you just call me?" She snapped at him and the man seemed taken aback, unsure of how to react to her defensive nature.

"Samantha Jo..." He said slowly and he watched as her eyes slowly narrowed as she continued to gaze at him.

"Where in _hell_ did you hear _that_ name?" She reached out and before the man could react, he was slammed up against the building they were standing by. However, fear didn't cross his eyes as he stared back at the female before him.

"Samantha... calm down." He told her and she realized what she was doing and let her grip loosen slightly. "It is rather hard to explain how I know you by that name... But what if I show you?"

"Show me?" Sam whispered, her grip loosening entirely.

"Yes... I can show you! Be back in time for a late supper!" He began to walk away, leaving her alone once again. And again, she followed after the strange man until they stood before a strange blue box on the corner of a street. Sam just looked up at the tall blue box and quietly read the words above the door.

"Police Public Call Box." She muttered under her breath. The man just turned to look at her before grinning like a child and pushing the door open before stepping inside.

Standing back, she judged the size of the box and found it to be realatively small and serioulsy debated on whether or not she wanted to go inside and be in close relations with the strange Doctor.

Said man's head suddenly popped out of the box. "Aren't you coming?" He asked and Sam could only nod her head before he stepped back and allowed her into the strange blue box.

Backing up the ramp towards the console the man could only beam while rubbing his hands together. Watching the woman before him, he waited for her to say those five little words that everyone said when they entered the strange box. "It's-It's bigger on the inside!" She breathed, completely astonished of the fact that the cozy little box wasn't actually as cozy as she believed it to be.

"That's what everyone says... Welcome to the TARDIS!" He twirled around slightly, his arms spread wide.

"TARDIS?"

"T-A-R-D-I-S! Time and Relative Dimension in Space! Now, when is your birthday? Wait... Don't tell me. I know this." He ran around the center console, flipping various switches and pulling various levers. "May 17th, 1987!"

"How do you know my birthday?" She began to follow the madman around the console but he simply ignored her.

"Very, very special day, Samantha. You should know that of course!" He ran to a panel and began to punch various buttons and the machinery in the center of the room began to bob up and down while making a wheezing sound. Suddenly the entire structure began to shake until both of the inhabitants in the room where thrown onto their rears.

With a groan, Sam sat up, all the while rubbing her sore noggin. The Doctor only laughed before springing to his feet. "May 17th, 1987 here we come!" He then lept over her disheveled form before dashing over to the doors. Only opening one, he peaked his head outside before turning around and gazing at Sam. "What are you still doing on the floor, Samantha? You're going to miss all the fun!" He ran back and pulled her from the ground before dragging her outside the large room.

The familiar beeping of various machines alerted her of their destination and she could only shield her eyes from the bright lights of the hospital as they stepped out of the small closet, leaving the box behind.

"We're in a hospital. How...? We're in a hospital!" Sam could only repeat herself before the Doctor pulled her from the small room and shut the door. Taking her hand, he began to lead her down the hallway before they turned around a corner. The two of them just stopped and Sam sent the man a questionable look. He only raised a finger to his lips before pointing behind her.

She slowly turned around to find a man pushing a tired looking woman out of a room in a wheelchair. In her arms, she held a little bundle wrapped in a blanket. But Sam just continued to look at the man and woman, her eyes scanning them.

"Mom?" She took a hesitant step forward. "Dad?" She looked at the younger couple but she felt a hand lay itself on her shoulder. Looking back at the Doctor, he only shook his head before she watched as an older man came striding down the hallway with a young woman in his wake.

Sam's eyes darted back to the couple to see the blonde woman beaming down at her newborn child.

Upon seeing the new arrival into the world, the older man stopped, as did the younger girl behind him. He stopped beside the wheelchair and they watched as he beamed down at the baby wrapped tightly in the pink blanket.

"Oh, a lovely little girl, she is!" He commented while smiling at the mother. "What is her name?"

"Samantha Jo Greene..." The woman hugged the bundle closer to her before moving the pink fabric aside so that she could see her child's face better. "My little Samantha Jo..."

"And a lovely name, too..." The older man commented, placing his arm around the younger girl who was also beaming down at the baby.

Before Sam even knew what was happening, she felt a tear slide down her cheek. Quickly reaching up, she wiped it away and she felt the hand on her shoulder tighten as he tried to show her some comfort.

"They look so happy..." She whispered, her eyes never leaving the little family.

The older man and the girl quickly bid farewell to couple before they proceeded to walk passed the duo, the older man sparing a look at the two of them before moving on. The Doctor only gave a polite wave to the older gentlemen before he tentatively took hold of Sam's hand and began pulling her back around the corner.

Eventually they arrived back at the TARDIS and the Doctor shut the door behind the two of them.

"One of my favorite memories!" He said before moving back to the console. He began turning various knobs and pushing various buttons again. "Will you pull that green lever?" Sam did as he asked and pulled said lever. The center of the TARDIS began moving up and down again but this time they didn't fall over.

"That was me, wasn't it?" He looked up to see her eyes were downcast on the floor. "That was my mom and dad. And that was the day that I was born...?" He could only nod slightly.

"How...?"

"Time machine." He said before looking down at a screen on the counsel. "Most favorite of all memories!" He cried before flipping another switch and the TARDIS lurched forward, both of them falling in the process. Sam caught herself on one of the railings while the Doctor slammed into the counsel.

"Off we go!" He ran passed her again and out the door, hardly hesitating this time. He was very excited. Getting up, Sam also ran off behind him, blowing into the back of him, considering he stopped just outside the TARDIS.

"What-"

"Shh!" He held his finger up and the loud crying of a child could be heard in the busy shopping mall they were in. Once again, he took a hold of her hand and the two of them ran out of the men's bathroom that they were in.

Coming to a halt in the busy traffic of the mall, the Doctor just smiled again and nodded at the little girl crying her eyes out in the center of all the chaos. Feeling sorry for the blonde little girl, she moved to step forward but the Doctor's hand held her back.

"You can't touch her." She simply raised an eyebrow in his direction and he just looked back at the little girl. "Paradox."

And then out of nowhere, a man with short, dark hair stepped out of the wild sea of people. Sam was a bit uneasy seeing his black leather jacket and harsh features but the man at her side just shook his head, a small smirk on his face.

They moved forward a few steps so that they could hear what the man had to say.

"Hello!" The man's disposition changed in the blink of an eye, a large grin on his face as he bent down to the little girl's level. She only sniffed before sloppily wiping her eyes. "What's your name?"

She sniffed again. "Samantha Jo." The dark haired man's grin just grew wider if possible. Sam just turned her head to look at the Doctor who just grinned boyishly at her. She pointed slightly at her younger self before turning her finger back towards herself. He nodded in confirmation and Sam's eyes grew wide.

The man held his hand out to her for her to shake and the little girl carefully placed her tiny hand into his larger one.

"Where are your parents, Samantha Jo?"

"I-I don't know!" She sobbed out before burying her little face into her fists.

"Shh! It's alright! Everything's going to be alright! Shh!" He tried to shush the little girl by stroking her silky blonde hair. She just looked up at him with her big hazel eyes, her lips pouted. "I'm going to help you, if that's alright with you?" She slowly nodded before she held her arms out to him. He took the little girl into his arms, adjusting her so that she was situated comfortably.

The two of them began to walk down the busy mall and the time-traveling duo followed behind a short distance away.

They sat down on a bench, both of them looking for her parents. The little girl continued to cry, her little fists rubbing into her eyes.

"We'll never find them!" She sobbed. The man could only gaze at the little girl before he sighed deeply and looked around at the colorful decorations.

"Samantha..." He muttered and she slowly raised her head up. He patted his knee, offering her a place on his lap. Reluctantly, she slid of the bench and he lifted her onto his knee. "What would you like for Christmas?"

The little girl stopped crying for a moment before she sniffed and looked at him.

"A puppy." She admitted sheepishly. The large eared man's lips pulled back into a huge grin.

"Now I don't know about a puppy but how about _that_ teddy bear?" He pointed into a shop window and the little girl gasped.

A beautiful brown teddy bear sat staring back at them. His little black eyes shimmered in the store lights and the silky cream bow tie was tied snugly around his neck.

Without another thought, Samantha Jo grabbed onto his neck, nodding the entire time.

Together they headed into the toy shop and the dark haired man took the bear from the pedestal before heading up to the cashier. The man rang the stuffed animal up and the dark haired man turned around and smiled up seeing Sam behind him. He eyed her up and down.

"Excuse me, beautiful lady? I seem to be a little short on money at the moment. Would you like to make this little girl the happiest little girl in the world?" He spoke to her and she just let her mouth fall open as she looked at herself.

"Uh... I-I... Uh..." She stuttered.

"Course she would!" The Doctor slung his arm over her shoulder before kissing her temple. "Wouldn't you, love?"

"S-Sure." She reached into her sweatshirt pocket and pulled out one of the hundred dollar bills. Handing it over to the man, their fingers accidentally touched but the man just smiled wider.

"Fantastic!" He handed the cashier the money and when the man turned to hand the money back, Sam just held her hand out.

"No. K-Keep the change..." She muttered before the man handed the little girl the teddy bear.

A large grin spread across little Samantha Jo's face as she held the bear tightly in her little hands.

"Tell the lovely lady thank you!"

"Thank you..." The little girl said shyly before wrapping her little arm around the man's neck, the other one holding onto the bear. She buried her face into the crook of his neck.

The man just smiled before saying thank you himself and the two left. Sam just stared at the spot where they disappeared.

"I just bought myself a teddy bear..." She murmured and the Doctor just smiled. "I still have that teddy bear. It's on my bed at the hotel..." She said before the Doctor took a hold of her hand and led her back outside.

Letting the little girl walk once more, she continued to hold the stranger's hand and he led her through the sea of people, almost as if he knew where her parents were the entire time.

Sam and the Doctor followed in their wake, a soft smile on the man's face as he gazed down at the child by his side.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Samantha Jo called as she released the older man's hand and ran towards the two frantic looking parents standing beside a pop machine. Both parents turned as the little girl slammed into both of their legs.

"Jo!" The man cried out as he looked down at the little girl. "Where have you been?"

"I was lost but then the nice man helped me! And to make me feel better, he bought me this bear!" She held up her prize to her parents and the mother took it from her child to inspect it. The father looked from his daughter to the man standing with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Thank you, sir. For helping my little Jo..." He took a hold of his daughter's hand in a protective way, a bit uneasy that the man in the black leather jacket helped his little girl.

"No problem!" The man beamed down at Samantha Jo who smiled right back. "I was just doing what anyone else would have done!" He then turned to leave but the little girl cried out to him.

"Hey!" He stopped and she pulled her hand from her father's. Rushing towards the man, he bent down back to her level and let her small body collide against his in the sweetest embrace the man had ever encountered. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck in the biggest hug she could muster. He just beamed like mad and the little girl pulled back slightly to give him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!"

"Now problem, sweetheart..." He beamed before turning away and disappearing into the crowd of people around them.

The two time travelers returned to the TARDIS and Sam could only lean on the center console, a small smile on her face.

"What's got you so happy?"

"That Christmas, I got two puppies."

"Of course you got two puppies! Couldn't let you have just one, now could I?" Sam looked up from the spot on the ground.

"What do you mean, 'I couldn't just let you have one?'" This seemed to stall the man for a moment as he nervously rang his hands together, his eyes darting around the TARDIS.

"Well..." He laughed slightly. "You see it's a very confusing situation, Samantha..."

"Then un-confuse it!" She demanded, very confused about the entirety of the situation. Those strange men had been in her life and she wanted to know why they kept showing up.

"Um..." He glanced back at the TARDIS console before an idea struck him. "Let's just go on one more trip before I explain, alright?"

"You'll promise you'll tell me?"

"I promise." And with that he began to dance around the center console again, flipping switches and pulling knobs. The machine began to make the wheezing noise once more and the landing was calmer this time.

Sam was the first one at the door this time but she felt a hand grab her wrist. "Sweatshirt hood up!" The Doctor commanded and she only rolled her eyes before pulling her hood up over her ears.

Together they exited the TARDIS and stepped out into the warm sunlight.

"Where are we?" Sam asked as she looked around at the scenery before her. The entire place felt familiar but she was still unsure of where they were.

"Surely you should know!" He twirled around, his arms wide. She continued to take in the tall grass field before her and looked around at the rolling hills behind her. The TARDIS was out in the middle of the broam grass and the location just continued to baffle her. In the distance, she could see a grove of trees and she felt familiarity begin to dawn on her.

"Nebraska?" He sneered slightly before inclining his head.

"Close. But not quite..." He held out his hand to her and she smiled slightly before taking it and together they ran through the tall grass. As they came closer to the trees, she could see the house that lay in their protection. A red balloon suddenly glided passed them and Sam just glanced back at it momentarily before facing forwards once more.

They slowed in their running when they came upon the driveway and the two of them walked up it. As they passed the mailbox, they caught sight of another bunch of colorful balloons. They also passed beneath a congratulations banner and then it struck her.

"This is my parents' house..." Laughter could be heard coming from inside the garage and she knew what day they had ventured to. "This is my graduation party."

Just then, a man with a long trench coat and great hair walked by them and the Doctor stopped, making sure not to touch the man. "Sorry!" The man spoke in a British accent as he brushed by Sam. She just looked at him, remembering him at her actual party. He was the one that changed her life. The Doctor just beamed before following after the man.

The three of them approached a blonde girl in a dress who was currently snagging a piece of cake from the table, seeing as how the rest of her family was occupied by the rest of her relatives.

"Hello!" The man called to the young girl who's long hair was straightened as it flipped over her shoulder.

"Hi!" She replied back, rather cheery and Sam wrinkled her nose slightly upon seeing how young and naive she had once been. This her was excited to get out into the world and do something with her life. Only current Sam knew that her future would turn out to be rather dark.

"Congratulations on graduating!" The man with the great hair stuck his hand out and she shook it with a smile.

"Thank you!"

"Now, I couldn't help but overhear that you were going to college to be a...?"

"I'm going to be a doctor!" She smiled widely and Sam wanted to puke. Worst decision of her life.

The man with the hair just laughed before shaking his head. "Good choice but are I understand that you love working with computers..." He murmured.

"I do love computers!" Young Sam beamed but then her smile fell. "But, I really need a doctor's wage to help pay off my student loan. My family can't really afford computer college..." She said quietly, her hands moving down to play with the light blue sun dress she was wearing. Her mother made her wear it. She said she needed to look presentable on the day she left high school.

The man with the great hair just looked at the other people around them, all of them laughing happily as they talked about some of the great memories of Sam in her high school years.

"What's your dream, Samantha Jo?" He asked her after a moment of silence between them. She just shuffled her feet, the light gray Converse shoes shuffling on the cement floor.

"Well, I like fixing cars and driving them. But computers are really my second love..."

"But I thought you wanted to be a _doctor_?"

"Just because of the money..." She replied quietly and the man frowned. He wasn't having any of this. He motioned her over to one of the various tables set up and the two walked over and sat down in the folding chairs.

"Now... I don't ever give money as a present so I wondered if you could try your luck with one of these!" He reached into his long brown trench coat and pulled out an envelop before handing it over to the girl. She tore open the package and looked at the slip of paper, a questionable look on her face. "And if you do win, maybe you would reconsider your career as a doctor?"

She just continued to gaze down at the ticket, her thumb running over the black print. "I... I mean, maybe... But..."

"Good! I think it would be best if I were off!" The man rose from his seat and began walking away from her.

"But, sir!" Samantha got up from her chair and followed after the man. "I didn't even catch your name!" He stopped shortly before he turned, his long trench coat twirling around him.

"It's not important..." He waved her off before turning and leaving once again. The blonde girl just stood there for a moment before she put the ticket back in the envelop and ran after the man, tackling him in a reverse hug. Her arms wrapped around his waist from behind and she pressed her face against his coat, a grateful smile on her face.

Samantha and the Doctor just watched as the man basked in the warmth of the hug, a warm grin on his face. She then released him and the mysterious man turned back around to face her.

"You best be careful with that ticket. You don't know. It could be worth thousands of dollars..." He inclined his eye brows and the young female just laughed. The two just stared at each other for a minute before he stepped forward and embraced the girl. She just stared down at the envelope in her hands again before the man kissed the top of her head. "Always... Always follow your dreams..." He murmured into her hair before releasing her. Turning and walking towards one of the barns that lay on their farm, the man disappeared inside.

Young Samantha just stood their stunned for a moment before she smiled at the envelope and turned and ran back into her graduation party.

"That man. He was the reason why I am today. That ticket sent me to college because-"

"Because you won the lottery!" The Doctor tapped her on the nose before he spun away from her, heading back in the direction of the garage.

"Where are you going?" She asked him but he just pulled her along behind him.

"Never leave a graduation party without cake. Always have cake!" He warned her before he reached down and picked up two pieces of congratulations cake, handing one of the plates to Sam before sticking a fork in the top of her piece.

The two walked and ate as they returned to the TARDIS, a few of the party members sending them odd looks because of the fact that neither of them talked to Samantha and that they took cake and just left without saying goodbye.

Shutting the door behind them, the Doctor just licked the frosting off his plate before suddenly looking around for a trashcan. "You don't have a trashcan do you?" Sam asked as she herself looked around for a place to put her empty plate.

"It appears that I don't!" He said before taking her plate and walking up the stairs and out of the room. Sam just listened to the quiet hum of the TARDIS before she walked up to the console and lightly touched the panel before her. The machine hummed a little louder and Sam smiled up at the center of the console.

The Doctor returned a moment later and watched as Sam just smiled softly at the machine before he made his presence known.

"Alright! Time for an explanation!" He took her hands in his and led her over to the stairs so she could sit down on the steps. He then rubbed a hand over his face then through his hair before clasping his hands together before him. He opened his mouth to say something but then stopped and began to pace up and down in front of her. "Alright, here we go!" He stopped abruptly and faced her. "All those men... The man at the hospital, the man that helped you when you were five, the man who gave you the lottery ticket... They are all... _me_."

Sam just stared up at the man, a blank look on her face. "What?"

"Well, I guess I should say that they _were_ me but-"

"Is that what you meant when you said that I wouldn't know this face because it was new?" She asked him and he could only blink before standing in silence. "A new body? New hair?" Her brows then drew together suddenly and she leaned forward and, if possible, became even more serious and she whispered, "Are you a body snatcher?"

"Wrong kind of alien, Jo!" He tapped her on the nose again and she reeled back. "But still in the same ball park!"

"So if you're not a body snatcher... What are you?"

"Time Lord."

"What's a Time Lord?"

"We are the Lords of Time! We control the laws of time and space! We are the ones that _invented_ time travel!" Sam just continued to look confused and the Doctor dropped his arms in defeat. He ran a hand through his hair before he crouched down before her. He reached out and took her face into his hands.

"What are you doing?" Shs asked, getting the wrong idea about what he was about to do.

"It's alright! It's alright! I swear, sometimes you act like such a girl!" He growled before bringing their faces close together again so that their foreheads rested against each other. "Alright, Samantha. I want you to clear your mind for me..." Sam took a deep breath before she focused her mind and pictured a white background. "This isn't even going to hurt... I think." He muttured before everything fell away around her.

It felt as though her brain was no longer her own. In fact there was no Samantha. As if she were reliving her own memories, someone else's started to play in her mind. Everything was so vivid and bright. It was like she was the Doctor.

"_I'm the Doctor_." Was the most popular phrase that echoed throughout both their minds. And through the link that the man had made, Sam watched as all the men kept appearing in her life out of order.

The First visited her on the day she was born. The second visited her when she was eleven and her family had broken down on the side of the road. He helped to repair their car. He also bumped into her when she was 21 and he drove her home in a taxi due to the drunken she had been in. The third dropped by for her second birthday. The Fourth helped her when the chain on her bicycle broke when she was 6. She was a mile from home. Five helped her learn Spanish when she was a freshman in high school. Six just happened to pop on in one day when her parents were gone. It was rainy and he said that he was riding his motorbike and he didn't want to ride in the rain. She was eight. Seven came to her third birthday party. Eight fixed her phone when she was twenty. Nine helped her in the mall when she was five. He also got her the bear and puppies. She also ran into him when she was 16 years old. He helped her pick out paint for her bedroom. Ten visited her at her graduation before rewarding her with a lottery ticket worth $420,000. She was about to visit another memory from Ten but she was suddenly pushed into Eleven's memories of how he was so excited to visit her and see how she was doing in her older years. How they had met at the hotel and how he had contained the glee upon seeing that she still fancied Coverse shoes as his Tenth incarnation had.

But that wasn't all.

She felt the pain of his regenrations. She felt the grief when losing a companion. She felt the hatred towards himself for locking his own race away. She felt the rage he held against humanity. The disappointment.

But there was also wonder. And there was amazement. And joy. Happiness. Love.

And there were people that stuck out in his memories.

Romana. The Master. Sara Jane Smith. Rose Tyler. Donna Noble. The Ponds, Rory and Amy. River Song.

He loved every single one of them.

She lived all his memories as if she herself had been the Doctor but things became blurred towards the Tenth incarnation once again. Everything was muffled and fuzzy.

Sam slowly began to slip back into her mind until she was back in the white background. She slowly opened her eyes to see the Doctor still crouched before her, a small smile on his face.

"Was that a good enough explanation?" He panted, slightly worn out from sending her all those psychic thoughts.

Sam just nodded slightly before she felt one other question nagging at the back of her mind. "But you look... human?"

"No. You look Time Lord!" He tapped her on the nose again and Sam attempted to swat his hand away.

"So are there more Time Lords and they're living among the rest of the human race?" The Doctor's face suddenly fell and he became very solemn. He slowly turned back around to face the console.

"No. Not anymore."

"Oh..." She replied quietly before fidgeting with her fingers. "I'm sorry..." The Doctor had left those thoughts out of the link, not wanting her to experience the pain that he had felt.

"There's nothing to be sorry about..."

"What happened?"

"Time War."

"What's the Time War?"

"It's a war of time!"

"Well, no sh-" The Doctor slapped hand over her mouth, successfully silencing her.

"Absolutely no cursing on the TARDIS!" He scolded her slightly before he removed his hand. "But to be honest, I'm surprised you've lasted this long under that rule..." Sam just pursed her lips, sending the Doctor an annoyed look.

"But why have you suddenly decided to show me all your secrets _now_?"

"Because I need your help. Actually, it's mutual. I need your help, you need my help..."

"And how are you supposed to help me?" The man had moved back to the console and idly ran his fingers over some of the Gallifreyan writing engraved into the machine.

"I wanted to help set right a mistake that I made..." He murmured before looking up at her. "But I really need your help!" He suddenly perked up, his mood swing catching her off guard. He began to run around the console again and Sam slowly rose up off the stairs.

"My help? What can I do to help a 1000 year old time traveling alien?" She shouted as the TARDIS began to wheeze and the entire thing shook. Sam grabbed a hold of the railing to keep her upright.

"_Faster_!" The Doctor beamed up at the center of the console as he pressed another lever down. "Well we are going into the future!"

"How far into the future?"

"About a week!" The Doctor yelled back as sparks began to fly from the TARDIS.

"Why only a week?"

"Because in a week, something big is going to happen!"

"What do you mean?" The time traveling machine lurched forward, nearly sending them both to the ground again.

"It means that we are going to go to the day when the sun turned black!" And with that, the Doctor flipped the final switch, sending them both sailing into the future.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that relates to Doctor Who or the Avengers. Just Sam and this story that I'm writing. **

**This is all set in the months between when Sam left and the events in War Machine. **

**Just a bit of a story written for myself and a few other Whovians. Don't really think that this will satisfy any other Avengers fans but I had fun writing it. **

**It gave me something to do, considering I can't update my few other stories for awhile. **

**So yeah, Sam and the Doctor. **

**Have a huge past together. Why?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Love,**

**Blue**


	2. Chapter 2

"We aren't even on an alien ship!" Sam complained as she stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around at the dimly lit room that they were standing in. However as she turned around, she froze as at least two dozen pairs of eyes trained themselves on her.

Numerous humans stood around, all of them dressed in torn and raggedy gray jump suits that looked like they belonged in a prison. Their faces were covered in dirt and grime but that didn't hide the fact that they were mostly covered in soot. They all had thick hair and most of the men had long beards that covered most of their faces, giving them a very rough and back-mountain look. Same had to look up at them, the men all towering over her and making her seem very small and insignificant.

All of them looked shocked to see a strange blue box appear in the small room that they were standing in yet they said nothing. Some of them had their mouths open in awe.

"Yes we are!" The Doctor protested as he followed her out of the TARDIS before he adjusted his bow tie, taking in their surroundings as he went. He noticed all the people standing around them, all of them still wondering how the large box got into the room. It must have been some sort of witchcraft.

"Hello!" He told a gentlemen to his left who just looked very confused as he gazed at the Time Lord.

"No we aren't, they're all human!" Sam protested, sending a sad look to the men around her. Most of them were rather thin and their skin looked very worn. Their eyes were very sunk in and all of them looked malnourished.

"Not completely human..." The Doctor clarified as he took the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and scanned the man he had been gazing at before. He looked at the readings and smiled. "Ha! Half human, half _bear_!" The Doctor beamed, a large and dorky grin coming over his face. Sam just turned to look back at the men around her. That explained how much bigger they were than both Sam and the Doctor. It also explained all the hair. "Actually, no. Fourty percent human, sixty percent bear..."

"But you said that we were in the near future..." Sam muttered to the Doctor who nodded his head, still examining his sonic. "So, how are there bear people if we are only a week ahead of regular time?"

"Universe is a big place, Jo. Take a little human DNA, combine it with a bear's, you have strong, hairy humans! By the way, hold onto this..." He murmured as he slipped a chain over her head and dropped it, letting the key come to rest upon her chest.

Sam didn't question his actions and instead frowned down at the key before simply letting it fall back into place. "But... why?"

"That is also what I'm wondering, _why_?! _Why_ the bear people!?" The Doctor suddenly looked up from his sonic to gaze around at the men around them. Something was missing. He didn't know what it was but something was out of place.

"Wait... Where are the women?" Sam asked suddenly, not seeing any women at all in the holding cell. The Doctor looked up as if realization hit him like a blast from a sonic pistol.

"Now, that is a very good question..." His eyes gazed around the room, the bear men still standing around watching them. Suddenly there was a loud boom and the door to the cell was flung open and in stepped a figure with a white helmet on. They were dressed in a stark white jump suit with a white belt around their waist, white boots also up to their knees. On the belt hung a long black whip and what appeared to be some sort of gun.

Oddly enough, Sam's first thought was that it was Stig on Top Gear.

"Move." The thing in the suit said in a robotic tone and the bear men began to file out of the room on command, the chains around their feet, that had gone unnoticed by both time travelers, clanking the entire time. Sam and the Doctor were left alone in the small cell, having nearly been forgotten. Nearly.

The figure just stared at them before it reached for its whip and cracked it loudly at the two of them, causing both people to flinch in fear. "I said get moving!"

"He spoke English..." Sam muttered side ways to the Doctor.

"Probably not. TARDIS translates everything using a telepathic link!" The Doctor said before laughing as the figure in the jump suit approached them. "Now, there is a strong chance that I just turned us into prisoners or... slaves."

"What?!" Sam squeaked, not believing what she was hearing. Well, that explained the chains on the bear men.

"Don't fret! I have everything under control!" The Doctor said as the person in the jump suit approached the female and fastened a set of chains around her wrists before moving onto the Doctor himself.

"Clearly you do!" Sam snapped, jingling the chains in his face. He could only smile innocently at her and she glared daggers in his direction. They were suddenly yanked forward by the person in the jump suit and had no choice but to follow behind him, it, _whatever _it was.

They walked down a long, dark corridor in single file with the rest of the bear men.

Eventually, they were led into a room where the walls were painted bright red with heat and Sam flinched when the hot temperature hit her skin. More bear men could be seen just a few platforms ahead of them, being led by a man dressed similar to the one leading them. Beneath their feet lay huge pots of molten lava that was bubbling uncontrollably, probably a good five miles below them.

Yet, the heat was still nearly unbearable despite the distance.

And that wasn't even what amazed Sam to no end. The size of the ship had to have been huge for the lava to be that far down!

If Sam was human, she was sure that she would have been burnt up upon the impact of the heat. Finally, she was glad that she was part goddess. However, an instant sheen of sweat coated her brow and when she glanced back at the Doctor, he was fairing similarly to herself. It was bloody hot in the large room.

Eventually they caught up with the rest of the bear men and Sam could only feel depressed, knowing that the strange men before her were without a doubt slaves and they were working in some sort of strange alien lava factory.

This caused the woman to stop for a moment. They didn't deserve this. Even though they weren't entirely human, they still didn't deserve the torture of working in these type of conditions. It was to damn hot.

The bear men quickly began to work, picking up large rocks that had cooled and had at one point been in the boiling lava but were still hot.

"Lava stones..." The Doctor murmured from behind her, observing hundreds of bear men carrying the smooth stones onto some sort of transportation unit on another set of walkways below them. Just down the way, there was another set of bear men with pick axes and they were breaking the stones, revealing the brilliant and glittering stones inside the pockets of cold lava.

"Diamonds." Sam muttered, her eyes catching sight of the precious jewels. "H-How...?"

"My guess is that someone stored the diamonds in the stones. Well, they aren't stones exactly. Transportation pods is more like it! Can withstand heat up to ten thousand kelvins, keeping the diamonds from melting when making contact with the sun!" He explained as he watched the bear men pull the hot stones from the pods. "But again, _how_ did the diamonds get here?"

Sam just continued to watch the men and began to wonder. The diamonds should have also been extremely hot when pulled from the pods. They were still glowing when they were cracked open!

Then a thought occurred to her. Bears have thick skin. That was why the bear men were slaves. Because they had thick skin like bears and they could handle heat better than regular humans could.

Just as the thing in the white jumpsuit was about to shove them into line to work, the Doctor spoke up.

"Hold on, my good man!" The Doctor said as he stepped before Sam, holding his index finger up in the air. He was going off this nagging feeling he had back in his head. Same had been the one to point it out so he decided to test his theory. "She..." He stepped to the side to reveal Sam, flourishing his chained hands when introducing her. "...is female!" The white helmet slowly swiveled to look over at her and she felt her blood run cold.

The thing in white looked at her for a moment as if scanning her before he reached out and grabbed a hold of her shoulder before unlocking her chains from the long strand. The cuffs fell from her wrists to the ground with a loud clatter. She rubbed her wrists slightly, glad that the feeling of the rusty metal was gone.

Stig then began to force Sam down a different walkway and she sent a worried look back to the Doctor. He just sent her an amused look before holding his thumbs up in encouragement.

Sam eventually arrived in what she assumed was some sort of throne room but it was relatively empty, save for five figures looking out through a large window that stretched from one end of the room to another which, she might add, was huge. It seemed to stretch forever yet it was slim, making the room appear that it was just another hallway. At one end of the hall lay a set of double doors.

Upon hearing them enter through the sliding doors in the center of the room, the five people turned to reveal that they were women, each of them with different colored hair, cut to exactly the same length and in the same style with straight across bangs but the rest of the hair hung down their backs. Black, redhead, white, blonde, and brunette. But they had pointed ears and were beyond beautiful. Yet, they appeared to be human. They all stood in long, silvery cloaks with strange choker necklaces around their slim necks, large rubies in the center that appeared to be glowing.

One stepped forward, the white haired one.

"Why have you brought forth a runt?" She asked the Stig character while another woman stepped forward.

"She is _female_." The black haired one spoke in the same monotone voice that the white haired one had used, all their eyes locked on her human form. Sam could only frown slightly as she heard them speaking similarly. It was strange to hear it. But, as Sam continued to think about these weird connections like their looks and voice, Sam guessed that they were heavily connected.

"But, why is she here?" The redhead spoke again in the same voice.

"Or a better question, how did she get here?" The brunette spoke. The blonde just continued to stare at her before she narrowed her eyes slightly as if she were listening intently.

"She comes from Earth." The blonde finally spoke and Sam's brows rose in surprise. "She comes to save her sun."

"Who are you?" Sam finally asked and all of them grew silent.

"I am the supreme being and these are my sisters." The white haired girl spoke. Her nearly purple eyes burned back into Sam's hazel pair and she had to look away. The violet depths were haunting. "We are from Muspelheim, the land of the light elves."

"Light elves?" Sam muttered under her breath. As her mind flashed back into the Doctor's memory, he had no thoughts on the light elves so she was still left in the dark. "So... Why are you here, stealing energy from _my_ sun?"

"It is abundant with natural resources that helps to power our ship and give life to our people. We build our homes from the stones of hardened lava and the diamonds bring wealth in from different realms so that our people may purchase food to eat. Our race is dying, Samantha." The brunette explained and Sam froze when they said her name. She then frowned but she glanced back at the man dressed in the white jump suit.

"Why my sun? Can't you use someone else's?" Sam asked as she pulled her arm free from the strange man in the white suit, not likely how his grip had continued to tighten on her bicep.

"Only your's will suffice."

"Why?" Sam asked as she stepped forward a few steps. Without the sun, their planet would slowly die. Darkness would pass over the Earth and everything would be thrown out of balance should the Sun die. "If you steal our sun's energy then my race will die as well so nobody wins in the end..." Sam tried to reason with them.

They said nothing and instead, they simply stared at her with their slightly disturbing eyes. Sam felt awkward just standing in the silence so she glanced back at the man dressed like Stig.

"Who's he?"

"He is the Enforcer."

"What does he do?"

"He enforces our laws upon our workers." They went onto explain and Sam frowned again. All these aliens gave the most vague answers and she was getting tired of it.

"You mean your slaves?" Sam snapped, her temper flaring. The white haired woman simply glared at her. Apparently she had spoken out of line.

"They are not slaves-"

"So, they are your prisoners?" She snapped again and all five of them glared in her direction. Yup, she spoke out of line.

"They are prisoners of war." The Enforcer said in his monotone voice as he slowly turned his head to look at her and she could see her reflection in his reflective visor. She swallowed nervously before deciding to speak again as she took a few steps away from him.

"But why? Y-You're the light elves doesn't that mean that-" There was a sudden explosion in the distance that caused the ship to rock. The five females nearly fell over with a scream, as did Sam, but she was thrown into the Enforcer who then had a tight grip on her upper arms.

"What was that?" The redhead snapped as she looked to the Enforcer who remained silent, his systems scanning through the database to find the problem with the ship.

Suddenly the double doors at the other end of the hall opened and in walked the Doctor who was beaming like a madman. In his hand, he held his sonic screwdriver and on his head sat what looked like a large stainless steel mixing bowl that was strapped under his chin with a piece of brown leather.

"Hello, Samantha!" He cried loudly over the continuous rumbling that was occurring in the ship. "Did you miss me?" She couldn't help but let her eyes glow with joy and a small smile tugged on her lips.

"Impeccable timing!" She said before the ship rocked again. All of the inhabitants in the room nearly fell over and the Doctor braced himself on the doorway. The five women nearly fell over again and Sam cried out as she stumbled into Stig again.

"Off we go, Jo!" The Doctor yelled as he placed a hand atop his helmet and flashed his sonic at the Enforcer who's head immediately dropped as if he had been shut down. The Doctor motioned for her to run towards him and she did before she reached out towards him. He quickly took a hold of her hand and began to lead her away. Making it through the doors, the Doctor then turned and flashed his sonic at the doors to lock them.

Together the two of them ran through the hallways of the ship. Suddenly, a group of three other Enforcers came around a corner, ready to stop them. Quick as a whip, the Doctor flashed his sonic and the Stigs shut down as quickly as they appeared. They quickly wove in between them until they took a different route to get back to the familiar holding cell until they came to stand before the TARDIS once more. The Doctor pulled a key out of his jacket pocket and shoved it into the keyhole before quickly turning it. Bursting inside, the TARDIS rocked as well and Sam braced herself on the railing.

"What the h-"

"NO CURSING ON THE TARDIS!" He interrupted her and she frowned.

"Fine! What is going on and what the... _heck_... is on your head?"

"I have absolutely no idea what is going on and what I'm wearing is a homemade device of mine!" He pulled the chin strap off and tossed her the helmet, revealing the hardware that was up inside the top of the helmet. There was a little red light flashing up underneath and she turned it over in her hands before she tapped the steel bowl. "Don't do that! It causes interference!" He scolded her while he began to flip various switches on the TARDIS console.

"Wait, we're leaving?" She squeaked as she sat the helmet down on the counter.

"Yes. Too dangerous. Can't let you get hurt." He was flipping a dashboard full of switches, his hands moving remarkably quick.

"No! We can't leave!" She protested as she began to walk behind him, undoing all his work.

"And why can't we leave, Samantha?!" He growled before racing back around her and redoing all his work. She just watched him go before he moved back to his old work. She undid his work once again and he stopped, looking at her with eyes filled with frustration and his jaw clenched tightly.

"Those elf things are going to burn out the Earth's sun!" The Doctor stopped in his fuming for a moment, his fingers wringing together as he thought about her words. He had forgotten that speck of information. He was the one who told her after all.

"Yes..." He replied quietly. "Forgot about that bit. Sorry!" He called and suddenly began to ascend the stairs to the lower part of the TARDIS. She heard clanking resonating around the ship and she frowned before looking over the side of the upper deck. "Can't leave after all!"

"So this helmet thing... What's it called?" She yelled down at him as she picked up the helmet again.

"It's uh..." He was silent for a moment and something crashed as it was thrown across the lower deck of the TARDIS. "It's the e-electromagnetic thought... blocking and protective... helmet!" Sam's lip twitched up slightly.

"You just made that up!" She yelled back down in disbelief. She suddenly heard what sounded like a welder from down below as sparks flew from underneath the platform.

"Yes, in fact I did!" He emerged from the lower floor wearing a set of welding goggles and on his head sat a red fez. In his hands, he carried a second stainless steel bowl. He took his goggles off and tossed them to the side.

"Hold this please..." He took the fez off his head before placing it atop her own cranium. The woman could only adjust it slightly on her head, the hat feeling strangely welcoming on her head.

He was immediately at Samantha's side and he ran the sonic screwdriver up and down the length of her body. He looked at the readings before frowning and holding the sonic in both hands before pointing it towards her head and he ran around her a few times to get a proper reading. He looked at the readings again before smiling to himself and sonicing the wiring in the helmet and the little red light began to flash. "All right, this one is yours!" He removed the fez and placed the helmet on her head before bopping her on the nose.

"Wait, what does this do?" She asked as she adjusted the helmet on her head.

"Uh... No time to explain, we have to get to the bottom of this mess!" He suddenly raced back to the door of the TARDIS before bursting right outside, Sam close on his heels, her hands fastening the strap beneath her chin.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait for those of you reading this. **

**Went and saw Thor 2 recently. It was epic. **

**Right now, I'm in the middle of editing my first Thor story and that will be finished before I begin Thor 2. The other day I went through Thunderstruck and I was like, "Oh god! Who wrote this? A five year old?" And I decided to edit and redo a bunch of it. **

**So, yeah.**

**Anyway, review would be nice. I wrote basically the rest of the story today, on Thanksgiving because I had a really long car ride and I get bored very easily. **

**Stay tuned for more!**

**Love,**

**Blue**

**P.S. Reviews are nice!**


	3. Chapter 3

The two of them slunk along the dark corridors of the ship together, careful to keep an eye out for any more Stigs that were lurking about. Eventually, they came back into the room that was extremely hot and the Doctor quickly took care of a few Enforcers that were abusing a couple bear men.

They came to stand before the strange lava pods before they bent down to examine them. The Doctor immediately set to work scanning them with his sonic while Sam simply stood off to the side, not entirely sure of what to do. She sat down on one of the strong pods before she folded her arms across her chest, keeping watch for any other Stigs around.

However, as she let her eyes wander around the room, she came to find that there was something on the side of one of the pods. Sliding from the top of one, she came to stand beside the pod that she saw the markings on. Part of it was covered up by more hardened stone from the lava and Sam immediately looked around for something to remove the rock.

Smiling when she found a pick ax off to the side, she immediately picked it up and adjusted to the weight in her palm. Bringing it back behind her head, she quickly swung down at the stone, parts of it being chipped away in the process. This had to continue on for awhile, seeing as how tough it was to break stones.

Finding that her work was eventually sufficient enough, she bend down and brushed the stones away before blowing the dust off the smooth silver pod that lay underneath. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she tried to make out the blocky lettering, the TARDIS easily translating the words before her.

"UNS Faraday." She read out loud as she brushed her hand across the dark letters.

"What did you just say?" Sam turned back around to find that the Doctor had stopped sonicing the pods and instead had his eyes focused intently on her form.

"I said the-"

"UNS Faraday." They said in unison, the man nodding his head the entire time. He thought he had heard her correctly. He put his sonic back in his jacket pocket before taking the jacket off all together, seeing as how the room was very hot.

Sam noticed the slightly upset look on his face as he mulled his thoughts over. "Is something wrong?" She asked him after a moment of letting him brew.

"Undoubtedly..." He paused for a moment, sighing through his nose. "The UNS Faraday was one of the most famous transport ships in the entire Universe, known for its high level security and remarkable punctuality. Never a late delivery. It is also known that the Faraday had also been the ship that had never been robbed..."

"And?" She asked after he finished talking and they were standing in an uncomfortable silence.

"And the Faraday hasn't been seen for over 3 months." Sam paused for a moment, taking time to properly process the information.

"So, you're saying that this ship just dropped off the radar?" She asked and the Doctor only gave her a look. She knew that she had guessed correctly. So, this ship had just disappeared. If that wasn't odd, Sam didn't know what was.

"So, why were the pods here on this ship, completely covered in stone made from the Sun's lava?" The Doctor mused, running his hands along the length of his sweaty face. Sam just began to fan herself, also finding the heat in the room to be almost unbearable. Yet, as she stared at the Faraday's pod, she could only frown before something else was pulling at the back of her mind.

Walking over, she picked up the pick ax and again and walked to a different pod before she began to chop away at one of the sides. After beating nearly the entire stone, she eventually found the label and when she did, she cleared the stone away from the pod so that she could read the script on the side.

"EFS Leviathan." She read out loud before heading to another stone and pounding away at the others to reveal their labels. "EAS Valentina. UNES Valetta. NSS Daring. HMS Sea of Marma..." She read out loud and the Doctor could only frown at this realization. "These ships... They were transport ships, weren't they?" The Doctor could only nod his head, his mind reeling with this revelation.

Sam then began to put the pieces together and looked down the steel walkway to find a group of bear men who were working. Leaving the pods behind, Sam then walked down the walkway towards the men.

The men all stopped to stare at her, seeing as how they had only been sitting around, seeing as how the Doctor had disabled their Enforcer.

"Hello..." She greeted them as she came to stand in their small group. "Do any of you know know where those big stones came from?" They all looked at Sam like she was completely crazy as she spoke to them. "The diamonds?" She tried to gesturing to show what she meant as the stones and she pointed back at the pods.

One of them slowly pointed over the edge at the lava far below and Sam could only deadpan in frustration.

"Is there more big... rocks?" She gestured to the surrounding area before she pointed back at the empty pods. "More?" She continued to gesture and in doing so, she nearly smacked the Doctor in the face with her wild flailing.

"Stop it, Jo. You look like an imbecile." He warned her before stepping up to one of the bear men and sonicing his throat.

"Why aren't they talking back?" The Doctor looked at the readings on his sonic before looking off thoughtfully.

"No voice boxes. You need a voice box to talk and they don't have one."

"Why not?"

"They're sixty percent bear! Looks like they got all the human parts, save the voice box." The Doctor handed his sonic to Sam before he reached for his jacket that he had brought with him. Reaching into one of the pockets, he revealed one of the large diamonds that had been in one of the pods. He beamed at it before handing it to Sam who could only gaze at the diamond with pure awe. It was so large that she had to hold it in both palms and then the Doctor cleared his throat.

"More?" He asked as he pointed to the stone in her palms as he spoke to the men before them. The one that had answered before pointed at a door at the end of the walkway they were on. "Thank you so much." The Doctor reached out and took a hold of Sam's hand, pulling her along towards the hall.

Sonicing the door open, they walked through a series of hallways before they arrived at a rather large and immaculate door. Off to the sides of the door lay two dragon statues that just served as a decoration. The Doctor rang his hands together before he reached into his jacket and pulled out his sonic, immediately setting to work on the door.

Sam once again just sat back and watched him work before she decided to look at the dragon statues, running her fingers over the fine details. After a few minutes had passed, the Doctor growled in anger when he found that the door would not open with his sonic. The frustrated man leaned back against the door as he thought up a plan to get inside.

It was only this time that Sam noticed a something wrong with the dragon she was gazing at. The tip of its tail was twisted one way while the other statue's tail was twisted the other way. Twisting the tail the other way, she heard a loud click before the door behind the Doctor clicked open and with a yelp, the an fell inside.

Smirking to herself, Sam stepped over the form of the Doctor as he lay sprawled out on the ground. She continued to walk through the strange room until she stopped upon seeing the sight before her.

"That was not very nice-" The Doctor was dusting himself off when he came around the corner but when his eyes fell upon what lay before him, he also grew quiet. The two of them simply stared around in awe at the vast quantity of gold and precious stones that lay scattered in heaps around the room.

"H-How...?" Sam muttered as they continued to gaze around in pure wonderment.

"Someone has quite the collection." The Doctor murmured as he stepped off the platform they were standing on to walk between the mountainous piles of gold, sapphires, rubies, and emeralds.

Sam reached down and picked up one of the sapphire stones around her feet before holding it up in the light of the room.

"Are these real?" She asked and the Doctor gazed around the room before picking up a golden crown from a pile before licking it. He grimaced and made a face before nodding slightly, placing the crown upon his head.

"All of them. The vastest collection of gold and jewels in the galaxy. All in one little spaceship." And as she continued to stare at the sapphire, she then realized something. It was almost like a bad light bulb going off in her head and she then hoped that she shouldn't have thought about that. Something very, very bad was going on.

She then turned and looked at the Doctor and his brow furrowed upon seeing the terrified look in her eyes.

"Have you figured it out yet?" She asked him and he could only shake his head, not seeing what she was apparently seeing. He then turned away from her, searching for that one small thing that he had missed, that one _little_ piece of the puzzle. And yet, he was still lost.

"The pods with all the transport ship names? All this treasure lying about? The Faraday going missing when it was the greatest transport ship to sail the Universe?" She grabbed her loose hair that was hanging down from underneath her helmet. The Doctor just shook his head, still not getting it. "Who steals from ships and loves treasure?" The Doctor just looked at her again, his mouth falling open before he shut it, his jaw clenching. Sam rolled her eyes. "WE'RE ON A BLOODY PIRATE SHIP!"

The Time Lord paused for a moment, thinking things through completely, nodding the entire time. "Blimey, we're on a _space_ pirate ship!" He beamed like a child and Sam could only roll her eyes again. "Love me some pirates! But... the real question is, where are the rest of the ships and why didn't anyone report thievery?"

Both him and Sam grew quiet as they thought about everything that had happened and they processed all the information laid out before them.

"Because the ships were crashed into the Sun." The said in unison, coming to the same conclusion as one another.

"And the second question is, what kind of spacey-wacey pirates are we dealing with?" He asked again.

"Spacey-wacey?"

"Indeed. Spacey-wacey pirates are the worst kind." Sam couldn't help but smile and shake her head.

"So... you want to find out?" She asked him and the man could only pause in his thought process for a moment, looking at the female beside him. Already, she looked so different from when he had met up with her in his eleventh form.

Her hazel eyes sparkled with pure joy, loving the adventure that he had taken her on. She was actually smiling again, despite the dark part that she was enduring during her life time. She actually had a friend again. Someone that she could share joy with. Someone who actually cared about her.

And she was loving every minute of it.

"Do you even have to ask?" He nearly whispered, pure joy over coming him at her enthusiasm.

"To the throne room?"

"Not quite yet. I want to find out more about our friends on this ship..." The two began to exit the treasure room when Sam suddenly caught sight of something off to the side.

It was an odd black object that looked like it was a strap of leather, save for the fact that it had a strange jewel in the center that seemed to change color every few moments.

Walking over to it, she picked it up and examined it, turning it over in her palm before simply putting it back on the floor where she found it and leaving the treasure room. Quickly rejoining the Doctor, they walked back down the same hallway as before. However, as they rounded the corner, a hand shot around the corner and snagged Samantha around the neck.

A Stig stepped into view from behind the corner and the Doctor reached inside his jacket to pull out his sonic. All thought, it was not in its pocket.

The Enforcer raised Sam off the ground, his gloved hand tight around her throat.

"Ah!" The Doctor suddenly cried when he found that he could do nothing but watch and panic. And then he remembered it was in the treasure room. "Wait here, Jo!" He panted before racing back down the hallway.

Sam was struggling to breath as the white robot increased its grip upon her throat.

"D-DOCTOR!" She chocked out, her own hands grasping tightly to the Stig's hand. Having a nagging feeling of what she could do to save herself, Sam's hand gripped onto its arm even more tightly. Releasing electricity from the normally dormant current in her body, the Enforcer seemed to stall for a moment before it dropped her.

Coughing and sputtering, she landed hard on the ground and her hands flew to her neck as she struggled to regain her breathing.

However, the Stig eventually refreshed his systems and she watched as he began to walk back towards her, his entire form still sparking with excess electricity. Also straightening up, she prepared herself for the fight that was about to ensue, having not fought for a real enemy for a long time.

He lunged for her but she ducked underneath his hands. He then took the long black whip off his belt and cracked it in the air. Both of them sized each other up, the two of them slowly circling each other. The Enforcer suddenly swung his whip and Sam raised her air to protect herself.

The whip wrapped around her arm and she winced when he began to pull on her. Digging her feet into the ground, she then decided to turn the tables and pulled the Stig towards her. It stumbled forward slightly and Sam took her opportunity. Circling behind, she put her hands on his back and let loose a strong electrical charge that caused the Enforcer to shut down entirely, his systems stalling out until he was no longer a threat.

"I'M COMING, SAMMY JO!" The Doctor's voice echoed down the hall as he fiddled with his sonic after he had found it on the floor in the treasure room. He brandished it as he came around the corner and was surprised to find that the Stig had its head drooped down and Sam was bent over, her hands rubbing her sore throat.

"Thanks for all the help, Doctor..." She replied sarcastically before sticking her foot out and knocking the Enforcer over and it fell to the floor.

The Time Lord immediately dropped down to the floor and began to sonic up underneath the helmet, finding that the Enforcer was just another robot which caused him to find some degree of relief.

"I need to get the helmet off..." He muttered to himself before sitting up, just in time for Sam to swing a metal pipe down on the robots neck, having found the weapon in the corner. The Doctor flinched and let out a yell as the helmet tumbled away from the rest of the body, revealing the jumbled mess of wires that lay up inside the helmet. He just sat there a moment before turning to look at Sam.

"Why did you do that?" He squeaked as he looked from the woman to the robot.

"You said you wanted the helmet off so I got it off..." She murmured, shouldering the pipe and plastering a smug smirk on her face.

The alien only opened his mouth to retort but found that she had been correct in her actions, so he only closed his mouth before huffing through his nose. Picking up the helmet, the two then cautiously raced back to the TARDIS so that they could hook it up and examine the files hidden inside in hopes of gaining more information.

Hooking it up to the time machine, they peered at the screen before them, looking at all the files that the Stig's helmet contained.

"The Leviathan. The Sea of Marma. The Valentina. The Faraday. They're all here..." Sam voiced both their thoughts as they continued to scroll down the list presented before them.

"But that still doesn't answer my question..." The Doctor said as he ran a hand through his hair, his mind going a million miles a second. "What kind of pirates are we dealing with?"

* * *

**Yeah, I updated again. Because I'm awesome and I really like this story.**

**Did anyone else watch the 50th anniversary last weekend? It was so awesome. My mind literally exploded. I broke into a friend's house to use their computer because I was away from home at the time. **

**Sure, it was a typical and confusing Who episode but it all made sense in the end and I'm pretty sure my mind exploded. **

**Anyway, yeah. I love Doctor Who. **

**Reviews are still appreciated. I have only gotten one and you have to realize that Who is not easy to writ. Everything is so confusing. **

**Love,**

**Blue**


	4. Chapter 4

"Only one way to find out..." Sam added, a mischievous glint entering her eye and the Doctor could only smile at her, loving the fact that she was loving this adventure.

"To the throne room?" She asked the same question as before, only for the madman to beam again, holding his hand out for her to take.

"To the throne room." He bopped her on the nose and as he turned to move back out of the room, he stopped. "And remember to always keep your helmet on, Jo." He warned her before tapping her lightly on the head, a resounding clank echoing throughout her ears.

The two of them eventually reached the throne room and the Doctor flashed his sonic across the double doors, sending them flying open and allowing him to step in and present himself in a way filled with both grandeur and poise.

"The Doctor is in!" He yelled as he walked into the room, finding it to be mostly empty, save for the five strange beings standing in the middle of the room. Sam quickly followed behind him, sending him a confused look before looking back at the women.

"And his Companion!" She yelled, her voice uncertain. The strange man just beamed at her, pride shining in his eyes as he gazed over at her.

"Hello, Doctor." One of them said as they turned around and Sam was shocked to see that they had changed. They weren't elves anymore.

"We've been waiting for you." They weren't supposed to be waiting for them. They were supposed to be caught off guard.

"Alright, then. That's odd. They're never waiting..." The Doctor murmured in Sam's direction and she couldn't help but swallow nervously after a second. "So, fire demons?" He asked as he took a cautious step towards them, wanting to get a closer look.

"How...?" Sam stuttered, still appalled when looking at the ugly creatures before her.

Their skin was nearly black. However, it was cracked and beneath the skin she could see what looked like lava lying underneath the surface. Their hair was bright red and orange, a mixture that made it look like fire. Their eyes were also a glowing yellow as they peered back at her and their mouth was full of long and probably razor sharp teeth.

"Those necklaces around their neck?" She nodded when she caught sight of them. "They produce very strong perception filters that allow you to see what you want to see..."

"I'm afraid you are wrong, Doctor." One of them spoke.

"These perception filters don't just allow you to see what you want. They allow an object to become whatever you want it to become."

"So why isn't it working now?" Sam asked as she looked between the demons and the Doctor. The man just looked at her for a moment, his lips set in a firm line and she let her mind connect the pieces together. "The helmets..."

"Without a doubt." He muttered before turning back to face their enemy. "Now, what have you done with the crews of the ships you've destroyed?" He asked nonchalantly as he began to pace back and forth between her and the demons.

"They regrettably perished when they resisted the commandeering of their ships."

"You mean you sent them into the Sun?" Sam asked, her temper getting the best of her. All those people died and for what? Some treasure? "And you knew the pods would resist the Sun's temperature. And all you had to do was wait until the coast was clear to go get them." She muttered in disbelief, finding it so hard that someone could be as selfish as these demons were.

"You have a brilliant Companion, Doctor." One of them replied and Sam couldn't tell the difference between them now. They all looked the same.

There was a sudden buzz overhead before the doors in the room opened and wave upon wave of Enforcers flooded in. The two stowaways were quickly captured and held.

One Stig immediately reached into the Doctor's jacket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver before restraining the ancient Time Lord.

"You thought you were so clever, didn't you Doctor?" One of the fire demons purred as she stepped forward to come and stand before the man.

"I like to call myself clever, yes." The man said sarcastically as he fought back against the hold the Stigs had on him.

Sam herself apparently wasn't seen as highly dangerous, unlike the lone Time Lord in the room.

"And you just thought you would get out of this situation so easily?" She continued to purr and it was at this time that the man happened to glance over at Samantha.

She was also slightly restrained, her arms held tightly by two Stigs.

"That's what usually happens." He replied dryly and before he knew what was happening, the demons lashed out and slapped him hard across the face, leaving a few small scratches.

His mouth flew open in disbelief and Sam felt her anger beginning to get the best of her. Taking a deep breath, she figured that she should put her original plan into action.

"I'll ask a question!" Sam drew the attention away from the Doctor so that he could recover from the pain. "How do you even manage to control all these Enforcers at once?!"

The demon didn't say a word and instead, her eyes directed themselves to the glowing bulb above them and Sam smirked when she had her answer.

"Wonderful."

"But don't think for one moment child that you can shut them down. One little sonic weapon won't be enough to take down the server, not to mention the fact that you don't have one!" The demon said, a smile overcoming her face.

"I figured that an alien control unit would be rather hard to crack. That's why I didn't plan on using just one sonic." Sam said before shoving the Stigs away and reaching into her own sweatshirt, the ignorant Enforcers not thinking to check her own pockets. She drew out the Doctor's sonic and flashed it at the Enforcers holding onto the man before turning it on the Stig holding onto his sonic screwdriver.

All of them immediately went into shut down and the Doctor was able to snatch his sonic away from the robot.

"_Two_ sonic weapons?!" The demons all hissed together. "_How_?"

"A high powered perception machine. The object doesn't just take the shape of what you want, it becomes what you want!" Sam smirked in triumph and the Doctor just beamed like man.

"Oh Samantha, you are so wonderfully clever!" He beamed and she turned to look at him.

"Doctor, if you would?"

"Right." He said and they both pointed their sonics at the bulb above them. It flashed and sparked, all the Stigs beginning to stumble about haphazardly.

"And I want to think that your security system isn't all that I once believed it to be. Now, I'm thinking..." The Doctor flashed his sonic at a Stig which collapsed in a heap at his feet. "That you use the same technology in your Enforcers..." He motioned for Sam to come over and placing her hands on either side of the helmet, twisted and with a mighty grunt, pulled the helmet off. "As you do in your navigational system!"

"Meaning that you have a Stig flying the ship!" Sam caught on as she flipped the helmet upside down.

"And if we were to hack into the system-"

"-We would could shut down the Enforcer flying the ship and badda-bing badda-boom, you're an egg roasting on the Sun!" Sam added, a grin on her features.

"Your plan will never work!" One of the demons hissed.

"Oh, yeah? Why?"

"We cannot crash into the Sun if there is not a Sun!" One hissed and outside the large window, as if on cue, a stream of lava shot forth from the Sun and the ship began to collect the hot liquid. They were going to kill the Sun. The Day the Sun turned black.

"Doctor?"

"I'm on it!"

"And yet you forgot about us!" They all hissed in unison as they began to step towards the two seemingly human beings. Sam began to back away from the advancing females, the tone growing serious in the room.

However, the serious tone was broken when the Doctor began to laugh. Not a simple giggle but like a deep, throaty chuckle.

"And it seems that you've been the one to truly miss something!" He said once he caught his breath. He turned towards Samantha, plucking the key that hung around Samantha's neck. "It appears that my own little perception filter was enough for you to miss the most important detail about Samantha!" He then quickly sobered before stepping forward and adjusting his bow tie. "She's an Asgardian."

The female demons all let out loud hisses of both hate and fear before backing away from Samantha. The girl turned to meet eyes with the Doctor before handing him the helmet, knowing what she must do.

"Alright, ladies! Time to get this party started!" She cracked her knuckles before gesturing for them to advance towards her.

The Doctor just turned his back on the scuffle, knowing that Sam could handle it. Taking both sonics into his hand, he began to work on the wires revealed to him in hopes of finding a direct link to the Stig flying the ship.

He tried to block out the sounds of the battle behind him, his mind completely focused on the work before him so much that he did not hear the scuffle grow closer to him. Without warning, he was knocked forward and landed hard on the floor, his helmet flying off in the process.

It went tumbling away from him the moment he hit the ground and when he raised his head off the ground, he could only stare in horror at the scene that lay before him.

Sam just kicked one of the fire demons away before another came at her and she used her electrical powers to deter the fiery woman.

"No..." She heard quietly behind her and she turned back to find the Doctor, the helmet held in his hands and the hardware broken around him.

Hearing a sudden chorus of hisses behind her, Sam turned back to find all of the fire demons off the ground and they all had their eyes trained on the Doctor as he sat on his hands and knees, a look of disbelief written on his face.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" She quickly walked back to his side to protect him should they attack again. "It's just a helmet..."

"_Just a helmet?_ It wasn't _just_ a helmet, Samantha!" He snapped at her, anger appearing in his ancient eyes.

"Oh my..."

"This is just precious!" The fire demons took turns speaking, large smiles written on all their faces.

"You haven't told her yet...?" Another one spoke and Sam froze before slowly turning to look back to the Doctor, weary of the women before her.

"Doctor, what are they talking about?" She asked him, her hazel eyes locked on the strange women.

He just said nothing and instead shook his head in sorrow.

"We are talking about the reason why you are different."

"We are talking about the reason why you have your powers."

"What do you mean, the reason? I'm different because I found a strange orb in the desert-"

"And how do you suppose the orb got there?" One of the demons purred and this caused Sam to stall for a moment.

"Thor said that Odin-"

"I fear that you have been given false information."

"Then who would...?" She stopped mid sentence when a thought struck her mind. A terrible, dark thought.

She just turned back to look at the Doctor for confirmation to find that he was still on his knees, his eyes misty with unshed tears.

"D-Doctor...?" She asked, her own eyes tearing up slightly when she assumed what was implied by the fire demons.

"I'm sorry, Samantha..." He chocked out, his teeth clenched as he fought back the tears that threatened to spill.

"You... No..." She whined slightly, her anger starting to get the best of her. "Not you... Not my friend... Not my Doctor..." She began to cry at this time, angry tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I was a selfish man, Jo. I was such a _stupid_ and _selfish_ man. But I promise you, it was not _this_ body. It was not _this_ Doctor!" He himself was now crying, angry tears falling down his own face. "And I made such a horrible and _stupid_ mistake! One that I will _never_ repeat again! Because, you deserve more than this, Samantha Jo! You deserve a _better_, _happier_ life! And you want to know why? Because, _you are my favorite girl_ in the Universe!" He wiped his nose with the back of his jacket sleeve. "Time Lords live an exceptionally long life. We can live forever if we please. But I was so selfish because I am _afraid_ to be alone. I am _afraid_ to watch all my friends die! Do you know what that's like? To watch everyone you love _die_ around you and you can do _nothing_ but watch?! And I didn't want that for you, Samantha Jo, because you are my favorite girl in the Universe! I wanted you to be my Companion forever because _I am done losing people_!"

He just watched the blonde woman the entire time, his cheeks now soaked with both his angry and woeful tears that seemed to come from his very soul, seeing as how he was so regretful of his actions in his last body.

"But... why me? Why only me?"

"Because... Because you are so special and you don't even know it. You have come to mean things to both me and others that we can't even begin to describe with words. You were the first human baby I watched be born. And Time Lords are a very curious folk and I could only wonder what type of wonderful girl you'd grow up to be. So I visited you. And I became attached. So, _horribly_ attached. Because it felt like you were my own child. You were my child of time. And I knew that I could visit you whenever I wanted and I gained some of my fondest memories with you, Jo." He took a deep breath in hopes of composing himself for his next words. "You are and will forever be my most favorite girl in the Universe."

As he had been speaking his words, the memories of the Doctor and Sam began to filter back into her mind. All the times he had helped her get through the more difficult parts of life. All the times that he had taken care of her. And now, here he was, trying to save her again from her own dark, brooding days. She also glanced off out and the window and watched as the Sun began to grow darker as more energy was drained from it.

"So, Samantha, can you ever forgive me?" He asked, his voice so quiet and now defeated as he looked up at her from his place upon the floor. The woman could only frown slightly, laughing humorlessly before wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Of course I can forgive you, you wonderful man." She murmured before racing towards him and tackling him in a nearly bone crushing hug. The Time Lord could only sit stalk still before a soft smirk pulled at his face before he hugged Sam right back.

It wasn't until a warning went off overhead that the two pulled apart, both of them forgetting their differences at once.

"Oh yeah. Sun is turning black. We need to get to work."

"Without a doubt." They both muttered before smiling and going a separate direction. Sam stepped forward to deter the fire demons once again using a strong electrical shield.

The Doctor just dove for the Stig helmet again, returning to his work as he picked up his sonic, or at least, one of them. Only a few moments passed before he found the correct link and he let out a laugh before flashing it with the sonic and the whole ship grew silent as the engines shut off.

"Ha! We're close enough to the Sun that the ship will be dragged right in due to the pull of gravity!" They both watched as the Sun began to grow impossibly bright once again as its energy easily returned it to its original state.

"Which means we best be off!" Sam said, heading back towards the door, picking up a sonic as she went by.

"So, thank you for your hospitality!" He followed behind his friend before closing the double doors shut and the both of them flashed the sonics at the lock, securing the doors shut.

Racing through the spaceship, warning lights were flashing and alarms were sounding.

"Come on bear people!" The Doctor shouted while flailing his arms about as they raced through the room full of heat.

Apparently, the bear men understood the alarms and lights and followed the Doctor's orders.

They eventually reached the cell containing the TARDIS.

"KEY!" The Doctor shouted, desperately searching his pockets for the key to the TARDIS. And then he remembered.

Spinning around, he face Samantha and quickly tugged the necklace over her head before shoving the key into the lock.

Throwing the TARDIS doors open, the Doctor entered, quickly followed by Sam and the bear men began to pile in. He tossed the chain back over her head before moving on.

However, a bear man stood in the open TARDIS doors. He was jumping up and down, grunting and pointing back outside. Sam was the only one who saw this, seeing as how the Doctor was trying to make room for all the bear men.

He led them further into the TARDIS, letting them file into the waiting room that the TARDIS had suddenly built.

The man didn't spare much time organizing them before he raced back to the control room.

"Doctor, how much time have I got?!" Sam yelled from the doors of the TARDIS, standing beside the last bear man.

The Time Lord flipped a few random switches and pulled a number of knobs before a countdown appeared on the screen before him.

"We've got about 3 minutes before the ship begins to burn up!" He yelled back to her.

Sam just nodded her head and ran off with the bear man.

"Samantha Jo!" He yelled after her through the open doors.

"Keep the TARDIS running!" She yelled back to him and he could only wait beside the console.

The woman quickly followed behind the hairy man until they arrived before another large set of locked doors.

"What's in there?" She asked him and he didn't respond, only ran up to the nearest door and pounded on it.

Sam just watched him in curiosity and he suddenly stopped his pounding. She nearly jumped out of her skin when something pounded back.

The bear man only grunted and frantically pointed at the door.

Without another thought, Sam rushed forward and brandished the sonic screwdriver, pointing it at the large lock.

The door opened with a hiss and Sam found it to be completely dark inside before out of the darkness, a person emerged. Or rather, a bear woman emerged.

She blinked as she emerged from the pitch black, holding her hand over her sensitive eyes. A few others soon joined her and Sam's heart nearly stopped beating when she watched as a small child appeared beside one of the hairy women.

Her breath then left her as she looked at the sad sight of the malnourished women and children.

"Lead them back." She told the bear man who grunted and began to run off. The women and children hesitated for a moment before running off after him.

Running down the hallway, she flashed all the doors open and all of them hissed as they released their prisoners. All the bear women and children stepped from their confines.

Sam ran back to the head of the group and stopped before the column of bear people. Reaching a hand out, she was surprised when one of the bear women took it and nodded to her.

Taking off running down the hall, Sam led them back towards the TARDIS and they rushed inside the open doors.

"Sam! What did you do!?" The Doctor greeted her as he watched the sheer number of women and children filter into his TARDIS.

"I saved the rest of the people on this ship!" He said before she shut the doors just as the ship began to burn up. "GO!" She shouted and the Doctor flipped a switch, sending them flying off through the time vortex.

* * *

**Here's another update! I really would like if someone reviewed this story!**

**But if you don't feel like it, that's fine too. I'm mostly just writing this story for my own benefit anyway. I really just wanted this story to happen.**

**Reviews are appreciated though.**

**Love,**

**Blue**


	5. Chapter 5

Watching from a safe distance, Sam and the Doctor stood in the doorway of the TARDIS and watched as the pirate ship burst into flames as it came into contact with the surface of the sun.

"It's a shame about all those jewels in there..." Sam murmured as the Sun flashed brilliantly and the Doctor just snorted through his nose.

"Not to worry. The safe was Sun proof just like the pods. We'll call someone to come pick it up after things have settled down." He explained before they shut the doors and soared off into space. "However, I do believe that they will find that one diamond got lost in the wreckage..."

Sam just turned to look at him in confusion before he reached into his pocket and withdrew the large diamond that they had been examining when talking to the bear men about the pods.

"And I thought that maybe you could put it to good use?" He beamed when he saw her eyes light up before she took the large diamond into her hand before tackling him again in a hug. It most certainly would help, seeing as how she had been running low on money ever since she had left Tony in Malibu.

The two could only walk quietly around the TARDIS, having taken the bear men back to their home where they would no longer be bothered with things like lava stones and slavery.

The Doctor just tossed his sonic up into the air before catching it, eyeing the other one sitting on the console of the TARDIS. And that in itself was another question that was tugging on the back of his mind.

"How did you ever get hold of a second sonic screwdriver? And which one is mine?" Sam just smirked before leaning on the center console.

"This one." She picked up the one on the console. "Is your's." She tossed it to him and he tossed the other one to her. "And I found a perception filter machine generator thing in the room and I knew you forgot your screwdriver. I would have told you that it wasn't your's but I just thought it would come in handy to have two and look at that! It did!" She beamed and he could only boop her on the nose in pride. "And I guess I have a question for you..." She said as she tilted her head to the side. "You put a perception filter on me in the beginning?"

"The TARDIS key I told you to watch. It was just a safety precaution and I thought it would come handy and look at that! It did!" He mimicked her words and she could only push his shoulder slightly while shaking her head.

"One more question."

"Fine. Ask away."

"Your regeneration that wanted me to change... It was the 10th one wasn't it? That's why I couldn't see his memories, right?" The Doctor's lips only pressed together in a firm line, still not proud of his actions of when he was younger.

He could only nod and the blonde woman only looked at him for a moment before she strode forward and wrapped her arms around the Doctor who stiffened for a moment before easing his arms around her, a crooked smile pulling on his lips.

Reaching one arm out onto the console, he pulled the final level and the TARDIS grew quiet as they landed.

Sam immediately pulled back and gazed at the strange man in confusion.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly. Yet, he did not answer and instead the time machine remained silent.

The ancient Time Lord only stepped away from her and leaned on the center console of his ship.

"Doctor, where are we?"

"Go look." He commanded her and his quiet tone caused her stomach unease.

"What's out there?"

"Nothing bad. I promise. Just go look." She didn't reply and only watched him for a long moment before turning and slowly approaching the exit. Pulling open one of the front doors, a warm breeze hit her face.

Turning her head to the right, she found herself looking at a city whose lights sparkled brilliantly in the night, many homes and businesses glowing with life. Cars could also be seen moving rapidly in the distance as they raced along the paved roads. Billboards were lit up, displaying many popular products and movies that had yet to premier.

The place was unsettlingly familiar.

Turning her head back to look slightly to the left, she felt her face pale considerably when she saw where it was that they landed.

Saying nothing as she observed the house, she watched as two figures moved about the rooms inside, going about their lives as if a big blue time machine hadn't landed outside their grand home.

Feeling someone come up beside her, she glanced over momentarily at the Doctor who came to lean on the door beside her as they continued to watch the people or rather, just one of the particular people.

Looking over at his companion, the Doctor's ancient eyes softened upon seeing how intent her eyes were as she watched her old friend go about his life.

"Why'd you bring me here?" She asked after what felt like hours of silence had passed.

"He's your friend, Samantha." The alien replied, crossing his lanky arms over his chest, his green eyes flicking back to the dark haired man in his home.

"He _was_ my friend." The two of them watched as the man suddenly sat down in his bedroom, his body silhouetted by the light streaming in through the door.

It wasn't a moment later that a second person entered the room and judging by the length of their hair and the curves of their body, Sam knew that it was a woman. A woman that she didn't particularly like.

"He was my friend." She repeated herself as if she had to remind herself of what he had done.

The figure approached the one seated on the bed. Together, they talked for a moment before the woman bent down and pressed a kiss to his lips and ruffled his short hair before exiting the room after giving his cheek a loving pat.

The man watched after her for a moment before he leaned forward so his elbows rested upon his knees.

Running his hands over his face, Sam could tell that he was both exhausted and frustrated about something. She just didn't know what.

From the distance that they were at, Sam squinted slightly and her eyes widened when she realized that his shoulders were shaking, his face still buried in his hands. He was crying.

"Oh, Stark..." She murmured, her heart sinking upon seeing how distressed he was with everything that was and had happened.

"He misses you, Jo." The Doctor's quiet voice rang in her ears and she could only frown slightly, guilt washing over her.

"And I miss him, too." She began, a tear dripping from her hazel eye and she quickly wiped it away. "But he made his choice and I am only honoring what he wants..." She explained before turning back and entering back into the TARDIS.

"You claim to miss him, yet you won't even tell him that." She was slightly surprised upon hearing the angry tone in the Doctor's voice.

"I can't tell him because-"

"You can't tell him because you are _scared_, Samantha Greene." She stopped in her explanation when he interrupted her, her mouth hung open slightly at the man's aggressive tone. "You are a _coward_. And all because you are afraid that he will deny you friendship again."

"Then if I am so cowardly, tell me what I am to do! Since you are apparently the _master_ of relationships! Considering that most of your companions don't even make it _back home when you take them on adventures_!" She snapped and instantly, she regretted her words when she saw his shoulders slump in total defeat. "Oh... Doctor..." She said, realizing her mistake as soon as her words left her mouth. Taking a step towards him, she reached her hand towards him but he shied away from it.

"No, you're right." He said, walking back over to the TARDIS console and leaning on it. "I don't take good enough care of my companions." He then turned to face the console, leaning his hands on it so it supported his body. He then suddenly bounded his fists upon he machine in rage. "AND THAT'S WHY THEY'RE GONE!" He shouted, his voice echoing around the time machine. When he spoke next, his tone was much softer. "That's why I lost them. But I've still got you, Jo... I've still got my girl of time."

"And I've got you, Doctor." She smiled a teary smile, guilt still sweeping over her as she stood before the ancient man.

The two of them stepped forward and embraced the other, the Doctor just holding the girl in his arms.

"Just give him a chance. Alright?" The Doctor pulled back slightly, wiping the tears out from underneath her eyes. She nodded slowly. "Because as time passes, the heart grows fonder of what it wants most. And when the time comes when you two make up, it will be wonderful." He bopped her on the nose. "Just like you."

Suddenly spinning away from her, he began to maneuver about the TARDIS as he flipped a variety of levers, spun a wheel, and pressed buttons down on a circuit board before the time machine began to wheeze and they moved again in time and space.

"Now where are we going?"

"You're going home, Jo. I promised you that you'd be back in time for supper." He said and she only frowned, looking back at the TARDIS doors in worriment.

"I suppose it would be best..." She sighed sadly, raising her hazel eyes to look at him and he could only smile slightly before adjusting his bow tie. She then began to back towards the doors before she turned and began to walk regularly. "Actually, Doctor, before I go I have one more request!" She then spun around, catching the man off guard. He only raised his eyebrow, silently asking her to go on, knowing that he would comply with anything because she was his most favorite girl and she always would be. "Can I see him?" He then raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Can I see the one who wanted me to live forever? To be your companion forever?"

The Time Lord could only smile before slowly nodding his head. Stepping towards him, he placed his forehead against her own before placing his fingers on her temples.

And she felt herself fall away again. And she felt herself reborn as the Doctor. And she felt the love that he held for her.

She watched from his eyes as Sam picked up the strange orb in the desert before she began to change. And she felt the swell of warmth in his chest when he knew that he would no longer, ever be alone in the Universe.

But then he also felt guilt and he felt selfish for doing what he did. He felt like he ruined her life. But then he also felt something, knowing that her future wouldn't be so dark after all.

He would eventually redeem himself with her. He was sure of that.

Sam once again entered her body and she felt a sense of calm wash over her. She, without a doubt, loved the Doctor and she was so glad that she had met him.

He was and always would be her best friend.

"Samantha, I want you to make me a promise. A promise that you'll keep your head up, even when your days grow darkest, alright?"

"I promise." He watched as her eyes grew dark for a moment as sadness entered their depths.

"And if you ever feel the need to go on another adventure, you have my number!" He bopped her on the nose. "Now, you best be off. You've got a lot of work to do!" He murmured after finishing another hug with his blonde friend.

She then smiled and saluted him before moving off towards the TARDIS doors again.

"Samantha Jo, wait!" She turned back as her hand reached the handle of the wonderful blue box.

The Doctor quickly snatched the copy of the sonic off the console before tossing it to her and she easily caught it.

"I already have one. And I don't need another one lying about. Take it." He instructed her and she turned the sonic over in her hands, her fingers gently touching the green bulb on top. "Take it as a memory of me."

"Wait... What?" She began to panic, not liking how the words sounded.

"Who knows! Next time we meet, I might have a different face, different body! It might even be a younger version me! The Universe is full of possibilities!"

"If you get any younger, Doctor, you'll be a twelve year old boy..." Sam snickered at her own remark and the Doctor just deadpanned as he looked back at her.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" He told her and she beamed before slipping the sonic into her pocket and pushing the TARDIS door open before peering out into the dark skies of Jamaica.

"And Jo..." He called after her one more time. She turned back to face him. "Don't forget about me! Please!"

The blonde woman could only smile and shake her head in disbelief. "No one could ever forget about you, Doctor..." She murmured. Turning to the door, she pressed a kiss to the blue wood, the TARDIS letting out a loud purr as she did the action.

She could only smile at the bluest blue in the Universe, thankful that she had brought her the Doctor.

"See you again, old girl..." She whispered into the wood before stepping out onto the sidewalk, shutting the TARDIS door behind her.

Turning around, she took a step back as the familiar wheezing sound filled her ears and the TARDIS began to dematerialize right before her. But as she stood before the grand box, she felt a familiar weight around her neck and she began to panic.

"Doctor! Wait! You forgot your..." But it was to late. The TARDIS had already disappeared before she could even return her key to the impossible blue box.

_Now that I really think back on that day, I believe that the Doctor meant to leave a key to the TARDIS with me. It was a silent promise that he would one day return, whether it be to get the key back, to pop in for a visit, or to take me on another adventure across the Universe, he would return. The Doctor had been popping in and out of my time stream since they day I was born._

_He was a one thousand year old Time Lord from the planet of Gallifrey, traveling all across time and space in a TARDIS stuck as a blue Police Public Call Box because the Chameleon Circuit was broken._

_I had lived all the Doctor's lives with him. I had felt his pain, his regret, his happiness, his rage, his love._

_And I knew that he was the most wonderful man in the Universe._

_And I seriously hoped that he would never stop dropping in on me, unexpected or not. And you want to know why?_

_Because the Doctor gives me hope._

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry this update took so long. I've had this done for awhile. I've just yet to publish it.**

**I have been busy rewriting Thunderstruck. It is taking forever but I'm almost finished.**

**I don't think I will close this story yet. I can always write more Doctor Who and Avengers.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading my story.**

**Love,**

**Blue**


End file.
